What happened to the last of them
by weirdo487
Summary: A theory I have had is that before the first generation of claymores ,the male generation, there was a prototype generation which we never here of. This is, as the title says, what happened to to the last of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this was my first claymore fan fic and as such it definitely isn't perfect. Also my knack for grammar and punctuation is really low, and I am horrid at catching these mistakes. I'm still going back through and changing stuff and eventually I will get it mostly right. As it is, it seems (to me) to be fairly readable (but I don't pay much attention to punctuation and grammar when I read) but I may be wrong. It would be helpful if (in the event that you find oodles of mistakes) you could leave a review and tell me what to look for, it would speed things up a lot and be much appreciated. Thanks

--

Each of them had been taken as a young child, no more than babies. They were forced to fight from then on against their trainers, against their peers and friends, and against them selves.

Each had survived the training, few had, only forty-seven out of hundreds passed into the ranks of what were called the completed warriors of generation zero. Those forty-seven were sent out to hunt down and kill Yoma that had shown themselves.

Most of the operations were covert, rarely was any of them seen by a normal human.

Even though the warriors could hide from the humans they couldn't escape their own mortality. Slowly they fell, most being killed by gangs of Yoma, some just went missing were assumed to be dead.

These four were now all that was left of the originals the duties of the fallen were being taken up by the new generation, generation one, and the new "organization" who gave them orders.

"Are you sure about this… sending the last of the prototypes, generation zero, especially since generation one hasn't been completed, we can wait until they are done, until we don't need them any more before we send them to be… disposed of. We don't even know what's in there yet, they most likely wont come back alive."

That was the newest of those gathered to become the handlers for the first generation of warriors yet to be completed. "The counsel has made its decision, we will send them into where we have pinpointed the source." said Rimuto head and voice of the council. "Bring them in" he said.

Four warriors stepped into the room to stand before the counsel in the eastern city of Sutafu. Three of the warriors were men and one was a woman. The men wore long cloaks of gray over an almost laughably small number of armor plates. The woman wore a shorter cloak of the same color over a similar amount of armor.

All four however had light blond almost silver hair, all four had eyes the color of their armor, and all four wore a sword on their backs almost as long as they were tall. They bowed as one before the counsel and waited their assignment.

"You are the last of your generation the last of the original half human half Yoma warriors created by this organization." Rimuto said to the warriors. "We have found what we believe is the source of the Yoma, you four are tasked with destroying it. The rest of your briefing will be given to you by the handlers… you may leave."

The four warriors turned as one and strode out of the room, their claymores striking lightly on the tops of their armored boots as they walked mixing with the slight strike of the metal on stone of the warriors footsteps.

"And out there you will most likely… Fall." finished Rimuto, head and voice of the council in the eastern city of Sutafu.

"Head here, makes things so simple when you can point at a map and neatly avoid walking the path there" griped Dillon as he squinted before the harsh winds and grit being kicked up by the desert's harsh climate.

"Quit your bitching and stay quite, your annoying the rest of us." sniped Sydney back at him.

"Being second most powerful here don't mean that you get to boss me around missy" came the growling reply.

"Want to test that?" Sydney replied the threat in her voice making clear her intentions as she stopped and turned to face him. "Ray waked right past Dillon and grabbed Sydney by the arm pulling her along with him as he walked. "We don't have time for this, you two have been at it enough already." Ray spoke coolly trying to stay the coming fit Dillon would likely throw has he did over everything that annoyed him. "Shut up lastplace you couldn't scrap with either of us" Was Dillon's usual taunt and it had the same effect it had had all but the first time. Ray kept walking and Dillon came after him intent on hitting something. The one at the head of the column appeared between them stiff arming Dillon in mid charge forcing the bigger man back a pace. "I have said this many times but it seems I must repeat myself yet again, there will be no fighting between comrades here is that understood by everyone?" the leader said glaring particularly long at Dillon but passing over the other two to be sure they got the message. Both Ray and Sydney nodded, Dillon repeated his ultimatum this time to the leader. "Being the best here doesn't mean I'll take orders from you either Nathan." Nathan sighed and made his reply "We will make this point when we make camp until then we keep moving… with out speaking is that clear." Dillon nodded and resumed walking. Nathan walked up to the head of the column and ray fell back to his place at the end of the line and the procession continued.

Nathan stabbed his claymore into the rocky ground of the canyon, "We're camping here tonight" he pronounced and sat with his back against his claymore. Ray and Sydney followed suit and left Dillon standing. "Come on, we're going to settle this…" Nathan sighed and stood back up pick up his blade. "Fine if your so eager to fight lets have at it then." Nathan assumed a fighting stance and waited. Dillon grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Both of them twirled off their cloaks and stood ready, swords in hand. They met in a shower of sparks and spun away from the contact only to meet again their blades twirling and slashing missing their targets by a hairs breadth or being blocked by the other's sword.

"Such children fighting over every little thing. Dillon especially at least We have the good sense to stay out of it." Ray muttered to him self. Dillon and Nathan both turned leaping up onto a high ledge and continuing their fight. "It is annoying I suppose I don't care really as long as I can get some sleep, we have been marching for three days now and we aren't even half way there yet." said Sydney not even opening her eyes. "This little hike _is_ starting to become rather irksome."

"Sorry, were we speaking to you?… We thought not. Don't entangle your self into our musings it… annoys us." that was Ray his voice had changed from being cool and unruffled to icy and menacing. "We apologize for his words we have asked him to not speak but he sometimes doesn't listen, nor do as instructed." Ray said his voice back to normal.

"Why do I always get stuck with the weirdo's. Multiple personalities, fuck, this is going to be a long trip." Sydney muttered under her breath. " We do not possess multiple personalities only a fragmented one, to us there is a difference. While multiple personalities can act only singularly We may act as a whole on occasion."

" What to you mean 'on occasion' and the two definitions seem close enough for me." Sydney said glaring at her comrade sitting similarly with his back against his claymore. He opened his eyes and gazed coolly at her. "On the occasion our goals coincide We can, for lack of a better expression, work together. Forming one whole from two halves so to speak."

"So when you refer to your self as 'We' you mean both of… you… are acting in conjunction?" Sydney asked looking slightly puzzled.

"No… 'We' refers to overlap." Ray said closing his eyes. "Overlap?… your weirder then I first thought." "Our thoughts overlap with each other constantly… It effects us physically as well as mentally." "What do you mean… is that even possible?" "We would like to stop this discussion here… We do not wish to relive buried memories." Ray said concluding the conversation.

Nathan spun and jumped using the spin to bring his sword around in a sweep at Dillon's shoulder. Dillon ducked under the sweep letting it pass harmlessly by his ear and twisted his arm around to stab were Nathan should have landed. Nathan slid his blade under Dillon's as he was still in the air and pushed it up vertical giving him leverage on Dillon.

Dillon jumped back to disengage and came again at Nathan who blocked and twisted again kicking Dillon in the chest and sending him sprawling. Nathan rushed forward appearing as even less than a blur and stabbed the ground where Dillon's head was.

Nathan's sword only stabbed into the rock, he straightened and herd a distinctive small splatter. "I win any thing after this is pointless." Nathan said turning around to Dillon who was facing away. "Fine I'll follow your orders for now, but I ain't taken any shit from the others you got that." "Fine its time we got some rest we need to be on the move again tomorrow we wont be stopping for another three days." Dillon turned and wiped the blood from the cut on his face that ran from nose back across his ear.

"Fine." he said and jumped down to the bottom of the canyon where the others were sleeping. Nathan waited at the top of the cliff for a bit then followed him down.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've lost enough time here lets get going." said Nathan said swinging his claymore cleaning the last of the Yoma blood off the blade. The others nodded and stood from their positions on rocks or next to trees.

I wonder where all those Yoma came from, there must be a hive some were that's now empty." Sydney muttered. "The part that scares me the most is Ray's fighting style, or should I say styles. In mid fight his whole fighting style does complete flip." Dillon grumbled.

We were in control until it… it…" Ray started his voice slipping from his normal cool voice to the icy menacing one of the other Ray. "It touched us, it dared to lay its disgusting hand on me, it and the others like it nee…" "We apologize, he slipped our control." said Ray his voice back to normal.

Come on, less talking, we are behind remember?" said Nathan who was waiting for the rest of the group at the edge of the clearing in the forest they had traveled into after the canyon. They all resumed walking as Nathan lead the way into the forest.

After a few hours of walking Dillon began to complain as he did no mater how often he was ordered to shut-up. "So were the hell are we, all I've been able to see for a while now is trees, Nathan are you sure we're…" "Yes I'm sure we are going the right way and this is a forest… the trees are supposed to be here. Now shut up or I'll gag you personally." Nathan said cutting off Dillon's reply and forestalling any new ones. Dillon grumbled quietly to himself but didn't make any comments above a whisper until Nathan called a rest as he did ever sunset and sunrise when they were marching.

"Nathan may I speak with you?" "Not like I've got anything better to do at the moment Sydney, what about?" "That Ray, have you herd any thing about him, I had herd about both yourself and Dillon before this assignment but nothing about Ray."

"Well he seems to have been sort of kept a secret for obvious reasons but I had herd rumors that a half human, half Yoma had been removed from active rolls because of mental instability. With that sort of description and with Ray here as he is… well my opinion is that he was the one removed. that's all _I_ know about Ray. Hope that helps sorry I couldn't offer any more." answered Nathan as he leaned against a tree.

"Thanks, and no problem." Sydney replied and walked off some were out of sight. Nathan stared out at what little sun could be seen setting though the trees. None of it made any sense to him, Four warriors made as experiments for an organization to practice their technique on before making a finished breed of warrior, sent on a mission that would end the conflict that the new warriors of generation one were being trained to fight as the last of the experiments were marching to their assignment.

"Only four of us, and I don't think we are as good the top ones in the new generation. Surely this assignment warrants more than four warriors all things considered… Oh well we have been ordered to complete this task questioning orders is a lack of discipline and if we don't have discipline than we are at as big a disadvantage as the humans we protect." Nathan mused to himself.

He saw that the others were all back, resting against trees or rocks having eaten their fill and finished up any other maters that needed to be attended to while they were stopped. "Come on time to go." he called to the others and they resumed their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your kidding right… this makes twice today alone." Dillon complained as he pulled his claymore from its place at his back.

Nathan shrugged "Its inconsequential wipe them out quickly so we can get on with matters of importance."

The yoma sprung and all four of the warriors moved to attack their targets. Nathan slid through the yoma like a whirlwind, slicing in every direction as he ripped past a knot of them. Sydney sliced through one yoma at a time leaving each in multiple pieces on the ground as she cut her way into their midst. Dillon slashed his way through with his left hand and with his right hand he grabbed any Yoma close and threw it onto its fellows letting him slash through the several distracted yoma with one blow.

Ray moved quickly and conservatively slicing the heads off any yoma that got close. A yoma tried to hit him from afar by extending its claws but Ray jumped over the attack stabbing threw the same Yoma's head one the way down and bringing his blade back up through a second Yoma. One yoma leapt in at him from behind, Ray twisted but didn't avoid entirely and the yoma grazed his back. Ray stopped moving and turned slowly to the yoma that scratched him.

"You dare… to spill… MY blood!" he screamed his voice changing in mid sentence from his normal one to that of his other mind set. The Yoma seamed to explode as Ray sliced it apart leaving chunks no bigger than his fist.

"Ray regain control now! You know that using yoma power isn't permitted while hunting a target!" Nathan shouted as he sliced open two yoma coming in from opposite sides letting them fall in half as they fell while he engaged the nearest yoma.

Ray turned and glared, his eyes had turned gold and his pupils had thinned and elongated like a beat's. "Make me" Ray hissed in his other voice.

"Dillon keep Ray out of the fight! Sydney make sure no Yoma gets to close. I'll finish this quickly." Nathan growled.

"Nathan! You just said that…"

"No time Sydney! His energy is already at a much higher lever of release than mine. And I need to finish this… Now."

Nathan's eyes took on the same golden color and the same cat like shape as Ray's. Nathan's motions blurred until he was almost imposable to see coming much less block or dodge. As he reached each yoma he whirled slashing through multiple yoma in one spin. In seconds it was all over, yoma lay about scattered all over the forest floor.

Ray stood up slowly as Dillon let him up from the ground where he had been pined Rays eyes had returned to the normal silver color. Dillon stretched is right arm. "Man I almost had to use my dominant arm as well to keep him down as well as my right."

"Shut-up Dillon, your useless comments aren't appreciated. Nor is your frivolous attitude. Keep yourself alert, I would have hoped our encounter with the yoma this morning would have taught you that."

"That's a little harsh...it wasn't entirely my fault." Dillon muttered. "Come on we will be able to sleep tonight if we make good time." Nathan called to the others.

"Eh? Only if we make good time. We've been marching for three days now and we didn't have a break this morning. Even our bodies tire eventually." Dillon said with an air of sarcasm and annoyance while shooting a sour glare at Nathan.

"Your getting more annoying by the second stop your griping or I'll stop it by force."

"Sydney!… now is not the time. Dillon we are going to a specific spot to rest its not far and we can still make it before the sun sets if we hurry but we aren't going to be stopping any were else tonight."

Nathan explained. "Come on lets go." They all sheathed their claymores and moved off after Nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this it Nathan?" Sydney called down after Nathan who had jumped down into a small hole in the back of the cave the four had entered.

"No need to yell its not that deep only about ten feet or so to the bottom." Nathan said "Come on down we're resting here tonight."

"Yahoo! The time to sleep is here at last" Dillon shouted and jumped down the hole. A second later Ray stepped off over the edge and dropped down as well. Sydney jumped down a second later landing on soft ground.

"Eh? What's this stuff? Don't tell me grass grows in here."

"No it's just moss. It likes the dark so it grows all over in here." Nathan said. "Ah here we go." Nathan said as he lit a small candle. The light reviled a smallish, round room covered in moss. "We have a few things to discuss before we sleep though"

"What no sleep? Can't we do this in the morning?"

"Dillon be quiet this is serous so keep your comments to your self." Sydney ordered as she sat opposite Nathan. Ray and Dillon completed the circle and Nathan began.

"We are getting close to our target, from here it's one day's travel in the direction we've been going. Before we go in I would like to know every one's abilities and attack type. I'll go first. I'm an offensive type, aside from the normal stuff if I release my yoma power to its maximum my attack style allows me to cut down and through anything and every thing at chest level in about a ten foot radius in an instant, the ability also makes me near imposable to hit. Sydney if you would go next please."

"I'm an offensive type, I can cut any target in front of me an innumerable amount of times in a second as long as I'm right next to the target and I can cut through the target with a normal swing."

"Dillon your next" Nathan said Turing to him.

"I'm an offensive type, and my huge strength is my only real ability I suppose"

"Ray…"

"We know Nathan." Ray said in his normal voice.

"I am a defensive warrior, I can keep fighting for days as ling as I don't get injured, my attack style is precise in terms of both accuracy and strength." Ray spoke in a voice that the others hadn't herd before, it was the most mild one yet and lacked almost all of the chill the other one had. " I don't usually speak alone which is why you haven't herd my voice before, I suppose I am the 'first' Ray."

"I am an offensive type, my abilities… I can attack any target with in my direct line of sight very quickly. The goody, goody wants me to add that they slashes aren't very accurate nor have a constant strength, what ever that means." said Ray in his other Icy, malicious voice.

"So wait are there three of you now?" Dillon asked, confused.

"No there are only two of us. We aren't a third thought entity when we speak in conjunction." Ray said speaking in his normal voice.

"Thank you, I'll keep this information in mind when we get ready to take out the target." Nathan said "Now lets get some sleep."

"Yahoo time to sleep" Dillon shouted and stabbed his claymore into the ground next to the wall and sat against it with his eyes closed. Nathan did the same but left the sputtering candle in the middle of the room. Ray followed the example of the other two. Sydney followed him across and sat down next to him.

"You said once that you didn't want to tell me what you meant by the 'overlap' of your mind effecting you both physically and mentally. Can you answer now?" Sydney asked him after the candle died away.

"We suppose… Along with possessing the abilities of both types of warrior the duality of our mind has another effect on our performance. Our yoma power is limited to seventy-five percent because of it. Unless our minds unify, more so than they do normally, my mere seventy-five percent has the ebullient effect that your unhindered percent has." Ray said his voice getting softer as he spoke. "Only once have we been synchronized to the point that that other twenty-five percent has come into play. We both, to this day, remember and regret what happened then."

"What happened…" Sydney asked in a whisper.

"We killed them all… everyone, dead… then we were recalled and haven't been sent on a mission until now." He answered his normally cool voice cracked very slightly as he spoke.

Sydney was quiet mute in shock. "Damn my curiosity." she said to herself. "Sorry Ray, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"We will be fine, We need our rest, you as well. We will be back to normal after we sleep." Ray said regaining most of his composure.

"Goodnight Ray, I'm so sorry I asked." she whispered retreating to another part of the cave to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nathan woke the others and by the time the sun began its rise they were already moving off toward their target. They were all focused on the battle ahead wondering if it was going to be difficult, even Dillon was quiet for a change. _

_At about noon Nathan stopped to march. "We are resting here, the target is just over that hill." he said pointing through the trees to a large hill not far off. _

_Nathan stood with his back against a tree watching the hill he had made reference to. Sydney wandered off into the woods. Ray sat down on a rock and closed his eyes. While Dillon popped some berries into his mouth that he had found while they were walking. When Sydney returned they moved off again making for the hill at a quick pace. _

_As they reached the top of the hill the trees ended suddenly. Giving them an unobstructed view down into the valley. Even Ray's shock was noticeable as they looked across the valley bottom. _

_Splintered tree's littered the ground cast about like twigs in a gale. Even the grass was gone leaving only the brown once fertile soil. Even the small lake at the bottom hadn't escaped the destruction, what once must have been cool, clear blue water was now choked with debris and mud. _

_None of this was the worst of what lay in the cleft in the hills around. The valley was crawling with yoma their were so many it was imposable to count even the closest of them. Among the yoma where beasts even more foul. _

_Ten in all none looking like any of the others they stood taller than any of the yoma. The shapes of these beasts was so twisted and steeped in what the four warriors perceived as pure evil that the only name that seemed to cover all of them was "Creature of the Abyss". _

"_What are we going to do about all of them, We cant take them all on at once." Dillon said in a panic. _

"_Calm down Dillon they can't come at us all at once, the maximum that can attack is at close quarters simultaneously is about five." Nathan said trying to keep Dillon quiet before they were spotted. "Ray do you think you could cover our backs while Dillon, Sydney and I take down the big things one by one?" _

"_That is one of our specialties, We can hold them off you."_

"_OK then, I will see if I can keep the target from moving. Sydney keep it from hitting any thing and Dillon your Job is to slice off its head. After the first big one is down we move onto the next one and repeat while Ray covers us, every one got it?" Nathan said outlining the plan. The others nodded. "Ok then lets keep our approach as quiet as possible." _

_The four warriors moved down into the valley moving quickly darting behind any boulders they could find big enough to use as cover. They had gotten a little less than half way to the nearest 'big target' when a voice boomed from lower down into the valley. _

"_Four I sense, scurrying into our home like rats. Tell me, rats, have you come to slay us, we who used to be your brethren?" _

_The Four warriors stood from their hiding places. Each looked into the face of one of the creatures. The one who had spoken was further back in almost the center of the valley. _

"_What do you mean, 'who used to be our brethren' who or what are you to make such a claim." Nathan shouted. _

_The creature in the center laughed and spoke again. "You do not know of us Nathan? Do you not remember? Well than we shall show you. Then perhaps you will remember. Lets show them our old forms shall we?"_

_The creatures all started to change shape getting smaller extra arms and legs disappeared along with tails. Armor softened into skin, hair sprouted from heads until before the four warriors stood ten of their fellows. _

"_What… what happened to you." Nathan stammered. _

_The ten warrior/ monsters laughed. "We over used our powers and awakened into these forms, You are no longer a match for us. DIE!" The ten warriors returned to their monster forms and attacked. _

_Nathan spun slicing through the arm of the awakened being attacking him as he did so. The monster howled in pain and rage as it slammed its other fist into the ground where he had been standing. Jumping up he pointed his claymore down and ran it through the head of his opponent and sliced it free, ripping off half the beasts head as he did so._

_Sydney concentrated, as the attack from her assailant came down her sword sliced the tentacles to pieces she stepped closer to her target waiting for the next attack. It too was stopped by her attack. Sydney ran forward and sliced, cutting the creature's face into a bloody mess leaving the body to fall topple over she moved to join Nathan._

_Dillon stopped the first attack with his right hand and held the hammer blow of the awakened one's fists over his head. "You could, at least, wait for me to draw my sword you know." he said and drew, slicing through two of his opponents arms in one swing and cutting the creature in half with the other._

_Ray dodged the first attack by his enemy, and the second. There was no third. Ray's first attack carved the skull off his opponent and leaving gouges in what was left of its head. _

_The warriors stood together again four of the awakened warriors killed but still six more to go. The yoma poured in from all sides. Trying to get to the warriors. None did, the four al stayed close together covering each other and keeping each other from being overwhelmed by the shear number of yoma. After a while the yoma retreated._

_One of the awakened one's moved forward. This one was faster than the other four. Its first atack was intercepted by Nathan and Sydney. _

"_Stick with the plan, lets go!" Nathan shouted_

_The warriors moved into their prearranged rolls Nathan twisted slicing through the legs of the awakened being, Sydney's attacks cut its arms to shreds leaving it with little more than stumps. Dillon leapt cutting through the awakened one's head. _

_Two other awakened ones moved up next attacking even before their comrades head hit the ground. One's attack punched through Dillon's chest throwing him to the ground a ways off. The Other's attack shot toward Ray. He managed to partly dodge the attack but still got hit on the shoulder. The attack went right through ripping the arm off sending Ray back a step and his arm into the lake beyond. _

_Nathan jumped to cover Dillon and Sydney did the same with Ray. _

"_I'll be fine… in a second… just cover me until… I can get this… hole closed." Dillon said between coughing up blood. _

"_Sydney how is Ray?" Nathan called over._

"_We will be fine once We regain control." Ray answered, he was already regenerating his arm but it was happening in spurts not fluidly as it should be. Dillon was healing over the hole in his chest but looked strained and his eyes were glowing an intense golden that conveyed a deadly menace. The two awakened one's attacked again but Nathan and Sydney prevented them from hitting their already severally injured targets. _

"_Ray Sydney come over here, I'll take care of these two." Nathan said. Once Sydney and Ray had gotten over to Dillon Nathan released as much power as he dared. The ground around him shattered and cracked as the power he was releasing ripped the air near him apart. _

_He disappeared for a second and reappeared as one of the awakened beings dropped to the ground its legs severed. As the awakened one hit the ground its body fell to pieces sliced by Nathan so quickly he hadn't even appeared to move. _

_He charged the other awakened being his blade becoming a streak. The awakened one's fist was faster catching Nathan in the stomach sending him flying backwards spinning head over heals in the air. Nathan recovered before he hit the ground landing on his feet and springing straight back. The awakened one tried the same tactic again but this time was the slower. Its head dropped to the ground with a sickening splat audible in the sudden silence. _

_Nathan stood breathing heavily his eyes back to their normal silver color and a slight splatter of blood around his mouth. The wind picked up carrying with it a slight howl Nathan looked up and disappeared in a cloud of dust as something hit the ground were he stood. _

_As the dust cleared all that was left of were Nathan once stood was a huge gouge in the earth was splatters of both yoma and human blood. All three of the remaining warriors stared at the spot were Nathan once stood until another Awakened one stepped in Dillon stood up the hole in his stomach healed and Ray griped his claymore in his regenerated hand. _

_All three of them charged the awakened one with a vengeance. Dillon was stabbed by three tentacles at once bringing him to his knees. Sydney cut him free and charged the awakened one the strikes from her attack leaving only small gashes in the creatures armor. Ray jumped up and stabbed down slicing through the awakened one's neck his claymore sticking through the other side and slicing it back and fourth through its head and leaped off before the body hit the ground. _

"_Dillon heal your wounds." Sydney said. _

"_I'M TRYING TO!!" Dillon screamed. "I'm… going as high… as I can…Its getting hard to… control…I can't… slow it down… I'm… AHHHRAAAAROOOLLOWW!!"_

"_Dillon! If you go over your limit… you'll be like… Them…" Sydney said her voice dropping off as Dillon was consumed in white light and as the light dimmed was reviled as a towering behemoth. Dark blue scales covered his entire body. Two sets of huge bat like wings sprouted from his back. His body had elongated almost like a snakes accept with the addition of two sets of arms. He stood up straight with his head toward the sky._

"_Ahhhh no more pain, and such power. I feel… invincible." the awakened Dillon said as he turned his gaze back down to Sydney and Ray. "why are you staring at me… do you want to… kill me?" he asked as he watched Sydney stare on with horror, and Ray watch as well, his face twisting from shock to an intent to kill._

_Dillon stabbed one arm forward toward Sydney who sliced it apart with her technique. Dillon reeled back and screamed in rage. Dillon struck with another arm and his head at the same time. Sydney managed to shred Dillon's arm but got bit all the way through from the waste down. Dillon raised his head high and spat out the top half of Sydney's body. _

"_That tasted bad, lets hope you don't taste as bad eh Ray."_

_Ray walked over to the remains of Sydney's torso his face blank. Sydney's body was covered in acid burns but she was still barely alive. "We are sorry Sydney, but we chose to try and live." Ray said and turned back toward Dillon. "We will fight you Dillon. You will lose and…" Ray's vice started to change it shifted as if in two directions at once becoming both milder and harsher at the same time. "And I will win" Ray's voices said. _

_The air around Ray trembled, compressed together, and blasted outward kicking up dirt and small rocks. Rays eye's narrowed to golden slits. _

"_As if. Now you die Ray." Dillon said bringing his two remaining arms together where Ray was standing to such him. _

_Ray wasn't there. He had jumps up over Dillon's head. He hit the ground behind Dillon and Glared forward at the remaining two awakened ones. Dillon turned. _

"_Eh? think your done with me Lastplace? I'm gonna…Gahlk" Dillon chocked and started coughing up blood. He tried to bring a hand up over his mouth but both of his arms had been cut off at the shoulder. Dillon's awakened form Doubled over blood dripping from his mouth. Franticly he tried to fly way, to find a safe place to heal. His wings fell off as well sliced cleanly away. Dillon turned toward Ray. "I'm gonna… gonna…" Dillon's back erupted in gouts of dark blood from thousands of overlapping cuts. Dillon Crumples to the ground unmoving. _

_Ray advanced toward the last awakened ones. One charged forward trying to hammer him into the ground with an attack. Ray stopped and grabbed the combined double fisted smash with one hand and threw the awakened one to the side. The awakened one was sent tumbling over sending Yoma scattering in all directions. Ray turned slightly in the direction of the still rolling Awakened one. Ray disappeared of for a second reappearing in front of the awakened one. It roared a challenge and charged again Ray disappeared again appearing behind the charging awakened one as it fell to pieces while still charging. Ray advanced on the last awakened one._

"_Your good, boy. however you wont win I was once directly below Nathan and now I have power far beyond what you can conceive." the awakened one laughed and Ray stayed silent, His glare never wavering from the last awakened one. _

_Ray disappeared again trying to finish the monster off the same way he did the others. The awakened ones fist hit him just as he reached the things head. Sending him back the way he came. The awakened one lowered its hand letting blood drip from a few cuts it its wrist. Ray stood up from were he had been thrown and walked forward. _

_The awakened one snapped his other arm forward to bat ray into a nearby rock. Ray sliced off most of its hand leaving it with only a thumb left which passed harmlessly over his head. _

_The other hand came in with a similar sweep ray stopped as it came and closed his eyes. As the fist was about to hit him Ray released the last of his power. The concussion on the air blasted the awakened one's attack backward. _

_Ray ran forward his claymore bit into the awakened one's flesh hundreds of times leaving huge gashes and severing limbs and finally severing is head. As the body dropped the yoma fled fearing the retribution of the warrior that had killed all of their masters. _

_Ray stood and watched. He started to slide his claymore back into its place behind his back. Before he completed the task his arm spammed causing him to drop his claymore onto the ground. _

_His minds began to diverge again both let out horrific screams one battled to keep the body and mind of a claymore, the other battled to surrender to the power they had together unleashed. _

_He Ran moving from place to place to quickly for the eye to follow eventually the mind fighting to remain a claymore, to remain human noticed it was loosing. It quickly in a last ditch effort to finish the fight ran over to were they had dropped the claymore. _

"_And so I end this. Here in this valley, Dies the last of them." he said to the other mind and sliced it up through his right hip and finally out his left shoulder the power of his swing carrying it the last half way through his body as both minds let loose their hold on the dead body. _


End file.
